Norma and Alex
The relationship between Norma Bates and Alex Romero. '''They are commonly referred to as "Normero" on social media. Overview Season 1 As the Sheriff of White Pine Bay, Romero was instantly suspicious of Norma when he and his deputy Zack Shelby visited her at the motel that she had just purchased. Norma found Romero to be intimidating. (First You Dream, Then You Die) When Romero got word that Keith Summers' abandoned truck had been located in the woods, he questioned Norma but she said she hadn't seen him. With a lingering look at the truck, Norma wished Romero luck with his investigation. Romero later called to the Bates house to question Norma more and revealed that a witness had seen Summers and Norma arguing, but Norma denied having seen him. She mentioned that Summers disappeared, which Romero hadn't mentioned yet. Romero wanted to look around the house but Norma told him to come back with a warrant. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) While Norma was at home, Sheriff Romero showed up and presented a search warrant, looking for evidence relating to Keith Summers' disappearance. Norma left home with the sheriff and deputies still searching and returned to the hospital. (What's Wrong With Norman) Officer Shelby called to the house to tell Norma that she needed to come down to the station because Romero needed to ask her some questions. Once at the police station, Romero told Norma that they found carpet fibers in the watch on the hand that had been found in a fisherman's net. Norma denied everything and even when Romero asked her where she dumped the carpet, she said that she couldn't remember. Later that evening, Romero and several other cops showed up at the Bates house and he told her that she was being arrested for the murder of Keith Summers. (Trust Me) After Dylan killed Shelby, Romero arrived at the motel, and took the smoking gun away from him. However, instead of arresting him, he led Norma, Norman, and Dylan into the house to ask them what happened. Norma told him the full story of everything that went on since they moved in, while Romero patched up Dylan's arm wound. He mysteriously decided to change the story and told them that they were not to tell anyone what really happened. Instead, his version would go on the record: he caught and killed Shelby in a gunfight. (The Man in Number 9) Norma went to Romero's office to chat but he wasn't quite as friendly with her. She said she was there to discuss the proposed bypass and as there was a seat open on the city planning committee, she wanted his nomination. He asked her why he should do that and she attempted to blackmail him further by saying they knew each other and he understood all that she had been through, but he said that he didn't owe her anything and that they were not friends, and not to assume otherwise just because he saved her life once. She blamed him for not knowing better about Shelby's actions and he replied that she should never try to intimidate him. (A Boy and His Dog) When Romero showed up at the motel with information about Jake Abernathy, he told Norma that said person didn't exist and all of the information he gave when he registered was fake. He asked if he could dust for fingerprints in Room 9 but Norma told him that she cleaned it due to the stoners. He commented that it was funny that she chose to go into the service industry, as she wasn't very keen on serving anyone. She said she was and then asked what he intended to do about Abernathy. He said he had no leads but that he would have the Bates residence patrolled on the half hour. (Underwater) After Abernathy threatened Norma at gunpoint and told her to meet him at midnight to give him $150,000, she went to the police station to inform Romero, but he didn't react. Romero said that he would sort it out and that no harm would come to her or her sons. At midnight, Norma waited for Romero at the docks to see if he would keep his promise. He arrived with the duffel bag full of money and drops it on the dock just as Abernathy pulled up. Abernathy asked where Norma was but Romero said it was taken care of. As Abernathy bended down to grab the bag, Romero shot him four times and Abernathy fell into the water. Romero threw the bag into the water and told Norma to go home. (Midnight) Season 2 After Norman called to the police station to talk to Romero about the man he saw at Miss Watson's grave, Romero told Norma that Norman had paid him a visit. The visit made him suspect that Norman had something to do with Miss Watson's death. (Gone But Not Forgotten) After Norman was brought to the police station to be questioned in connection with Jimmy Brennan's death, Norma showed up demanding to speak to Romero. Whern he brought him in to ask a few questions, Norma wanted to go in and said that since he was a minor it was the law. Romeo said that since he was not under arrest they didn't have to let her in and Norman didn't want her in there. He told her to try and disengage a little. After finishing his questioning, Romero told Norma that she could take Norman home. He later tols her that Jimmy Brennan's death was officially being ruled an accident and said he was sorry that Norman had to go through with that, before thanking her for her patience. (Presumed Innocent) When Romero learned that another semen sample had been found in Miss Watson, he informed Norma that Norman had sex with Miss Watsson the night of her death and Norma told him that Nick Ford was holding Norman captive. (The Box) Norman finally agreed to take the polygraph test and was brought to the police station by Norma and Dylan, where Romero greeted the family. (The Immutable Truth) Season 3 Having spent several months at the motel since his house burnt down, Romero told Norma that he was leaving and they shared a hug, with Norma telling him she felt safer when he was around. When she later snuck into the grounds of the Arcanum Club, he found her and she informed him that Annika Johnson had gone missing and that Norman was the last person with her. Romero offered to look for her. (The Arcanum Club) After a woman's body was found in the lake, Romero asked Norma to come to the morgue to identify the body. She confirmed that it wasn't Annika Johnson. (Persuasion) Romero questioned Norma, saying that he found it odd that Annika would come to the motel specifically after being shot and was convinced that there was something Norma was not telling him. When Norma caught him at the motel going through Annika’s belongings, he called her out for lying, because he was sure she was hiding something. Norma, in turn, called him out for lying. Romero said he was doing his job. (Unbreak-Able) After Romero was shot outside a supermarket, he awoke in hospital and asked for his phone. He rang Norma to warn her that she could be in danger. {Norma Louise) When Norma went to pick up her cellphone, she noticed a missed call from Romero, but soon found him waiting at the Bates house where he told her about the attempt being made on his life and that he needed the flash drive back. After visiting his father in prison, Romero called Norma to ask her to pick him up. She found him waiting outside a bar and brought him back to the motel, where she put him in bed in one of the guest rooms. He held her arm while she tucked him in. Later that evening, she invited him to join the family for dinner. (The Last Supper) Romero bought Norma her old car back from the car dealership and a delighted Norma kissed him. After he visited Bob Paris, who told him that Norma had been lying to him, he went to see her and asked her how her husband Sam had died. She told him that he had died in an accident in their garage but Romero didn't believe her. He said goodbye and walked away. (The Pit) Norma went to the police station to get the flash drive back but Romero wasn't going to give it up. He returned home that evening to find Norma ransacking his house and told her that he had handed over the flash drive to the DEA. Norma slapped him across the face and they fought until Romero held her back against the wall and asked her again who had killed her husband. She stuck to her story that she was the one responsible and told him not to touch her before leaving. (Crazy) Season 4 After Norman was taken to the psychiatric hospital, Norma went to see Romero in the hope that he could intervene, but he said he couldn't. The following day, she showed up on his doorstep asking him to marry her since he had insurance and she didn't, but he turned her down. (A Danger to Himself and Others) Romero called to the house to see Norma and when she said that she was concerned about Norman, Romero asked if she was afraid to be alone with him. Norma said that she needed to get him into the Pineview Institute as soon as possible. Romero went home and took some money from under the fireplace and went to visit Pineview in order to help get Norman admitted. When asked what relation to the Bates he was, Romero said that he was marrying Norma. He later rang Norma to tell her that Norman would be admitted as long as he signed the consent forms and told Norma that he would marry her. (Goodnight, Mother) Norma and Romero married at City Hall but she was reluctant to let him move into her house. He said he had to do so to maintain their cover and when he showed up with his belongings, he told her he would need a key. He later suggested going out to dinner and they talked about past relationships. They later arrived home and he carried a tipsy Norma upstairs and said goodnight to her, jokingly referring to her as "Mrs. Romero" but she said she was keeping her own name. The following morning, she found a wedding present of a coffee maker from him with a note saying he had called some workers to fill in the pit. That evening when she returned home, she found him in the basement and he said he was hiding money. After her reunion with Norman didn't go as planned, she returned home and Romero comforted her. She attempted to kiss him, and although he pulled back at first, she said it was what she wanted and he kissed her, before carrying her upstairs. ('Til Death Do You Part) The following morning, Norma was very tense around Romero but when she was in her car she began to think of her feelings for him. Later, he was happy to see her join him at the winter festival, but when they got home they found the house had been broken into. (Lights of Winter) As Norma and Romero cleaned up after the break in, Norma wondered who would break in as she kept a low profile and thought Bob Paris had something to do with it, but Romero reassured her that it wasn't him, saying that he was still being blamed for the clampdown on the drugs in the town. Later, when he returned home, he heard Norma playing the piano and when she asked him if he killed Bob Paris, he didn't say anything but the look on his face said it all. She asked him why he did it and he said he had to. (Refraction) As Romero got ready to leave for work, Norma told him how happy she was with him and they kissed. After being threatened by Chick, she returned home angry but had cooled off by the time Romero returned. However, she wasn't pleased when he told her that Chick had arrived with the repaired window. She told him to go ahead and do his worst as she wouldn't back down. He left without a fight and a confused Romero asked what was going on so she told him everything about her past. She then told him to pack a bag and he asked where they were going. (The Vault) Norma and Romero continued to enjoy married life by sleeping together. Later on in the morning, Romero finds Norma in the basement. She wants to make some home improvements which include hanging new drapes and planting fruit trees, the latter of which Romero says he can help with. She also says it would be a great idea to convert the cellar into a fruit cellar. However, Norma says she's in financial trouble and is late on paying the bills. However, Romero reveals the bag of Bob Paris' money and even though Norma is reluctant to take it, he tells her she deserves something good in her life. Coming home from Pineview, Norma finds that Romero has bought a 60" TV and she tells him that Norman is coming home. Romero is hurt that Norma made the decision without him and she says she had to tell Norman that they were married for his sake as she had to protect him. Romero forgives her and says he wants to be a decent father figure so that they can get through this. (There's No Place Like Home) Quotes Season 1 '''Norma Bates: Well, I, um, I see that there's a seat open on the city planning committee, and I wanted you to put me forward for it. Maybe I can influence their decision. Alex: Why would I do that? Norma: Because I thought you would. Alex: Why? Norma: Because because of what we've been through. Because we know things about each other. Alex: We don't owe each other anything. We're not friends. You don't know me in any social sense, other than as your sheriff. Don't assume differently just 'cause I was kind enough to save your ass once. Norma: Excuse me, but weren't you saving your own ass at the time? I mean, the fact is that your deputy was doing all of this right under your nose, and you knew nothing about it. I mean, that's not how you rewrote the story. Alex: Are you trying to say that you have something on me? Is that it? 'Cause if you did, that really wouldn't be good for you, okay? I mean, I might have to burn you down to the ground, you know? Don't ever try to intimidate me. Don't walk into my office and ask me for political favors based on nothing. You and I have no connection. We're not on the same playing field. Don't ever assume that we are. You don't know what you're doing. Go home, Mrs. Bates. Alex: I'm gonna have your house patrolled on the half hour. Let me know if anything else happens. Norma: Oh, like what? Like he digs up a couple more dead people and puts them in my bed? Alex: Yeah, like that. 'Night, Norma. Season 2 Norma: "Don't sneak up on someone like that!" Alex: '''"I didn't know that walking down the sidewalk counted as sneaking up on someone". '''Norma: Oh, my God. Alex: What? Norma: You smiled. I thought your face was paralyzed. Alex: Uh-huh. I'm pretty sure I didn't smile. Norma: God, you're contrary. Alex: Oh, and you're not? Alex: Uh, listen. It's a little awkward, but I think you should be made aware of it. Norma: What? Alex: Well, sometimes at night, when you have your light on in the bedroom, you can see right through those curtains. Norma: You can? Alex: Yeah. Season 3 Norma: I just wanted to tell you...I always felt safe when you were here. Alex: Thank you, Norma. Norma: What kind of name is Gunner anyway? Alex: A stupid one. Alex: I think you're beautiful. Norma: You're drunk. You're not gonna like that you said that to me tomorrow. Alex: Probably. Alex: So what's up with the big pit? Norma: Bob Paris is building a pool just like he said he would. You were there. Season 4 Norma: I need you to get him out. Alex: Norma, I'm not magical. Alex: phone: What's the problem, Norma? Norma: Why do you have to answer the phone like that? What happened to hello? Alex: Alright, hello. What's the problem? Alex: See? Alcohol just makes it so much easier. Norma: I can see you're going to be a great influence. Alex: "Sleep well, Mrs. Romero." Norma: "I'm keepin' my name!" Alex: What the hell? What the hell? What was that? What? Norma: When I was, um, a teenager. It was a long time ago, um. I slept with my brother. I'm sorry. I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Oh. So sorry. He's Dylan's father. Alex: You were, you were young. It was a mistake. Norma: Mistake? It wasn't a mistake, it was a way of life. It happened for years. I loved him. Our whole life was torture. And we were all we had. I finally tried to stop it, and um, he got really upset, and he raped me. Do you know how horrible it is to be raped by someone you love? And I hate him. I hate him. I hate him, but I don't hate him enough to hurt him. And it's a mess because I don't know if part of why I hate Caleb so much is because I hate myself. sighs All in a day's work. So now you know who you're married to, and I should have told you before, but I never loved anyone enough to feel obligated to be honest with them. Norma: "It sucks. It sucks because I can't hide. I want to, but I can't. And Chick found out. He met Caleb when he was on the farm working with Dylan. He just figured it out. He has issues with my brother and he said if I didn't help him that he would tell you about us, that he would spread it around town and that he would humiliate you. crying So, so I don't know. Just go pack your bag. Alex: "Ok. Where we going?" Gallery 05-norma-bates-and-sheriff-romero-outside-the-bates-motel.jpg Tumblr nmjoxgKz2m1rgwvn6o1 540.png Bm 403 01112016 cc 0172.jpg F8b859d25ce6ee3c399efb637c3eaf80.jpg IMG 2 VERA FARMIGA BATES MOTEL SEASON 3 REVIEW THE PIT.png BM 403 01062016 CC 0029-812x522.jpg Bates-motel-norma-romero-ae.jpg 13-bm 305 veranestor1 jd.jpg 18-bates-02.w529.h352.jpg Bates-motel 0.jpg Alex-and-Norma-Til-Death-Do-You-Part-4x03-alex-romero-and-norma-bates-39417409-642-360.jpg Norma-and-Romero-2x05-alex-romero-and-norma-bates-36886830-1280-720.jpg Normero.jpg romero_norma_1.jpg a2c24b1f2f718f6d835592d17377bcbe.jpg Category:Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship